


Love letter #132

by JakeNelsonRocks



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Dog sex, F/M, How do I delete a tag, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeNelsonRocks/pseuds/JakeNelsonRocks
Summary: This is a love letter to my crush (Her name in the story is crow, it’s meant for privacy reasons) I hope all of you guys read it and give me feedback in the comments, would you date me if this was directed towards you?





	Love letter #132

Dear Crow,

Every time you look at me during math I feel myself melt. Your eyes are the most beautiful brown color and I often find myself getting lost in them. I want you, and not just for your body, although that would be nice too. Never mind, I do mainly want you for your body, even though your personality is to die for. Please don’t go to prom with Zach, please....

Love  
-JakeNelsonRocks


End file.
